


Flowers In The Window

by exohousewarming, psydog



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Angst, Children, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exohousewarming/pseuds/exohousewarming, https://archiveofourown.org/users/psydog/pseuds/psydog
Summary: Prompt Number:#32Side Pairings:NoneWarning:NoneSummary:He met her and fate says she is the one.





	Flowers In The Window

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's  Note:** Title loosely taken from Travis’ song. Special thanks for the prompter for the idea, exohousewarming mods, and my beta Jovin~ I hope everyone enjoy this as much as i enjoyed writing this yo

Kyungsoo sits in a corner seat in that train, scrolling through his phone, looking at several pictures of a particular little girl. Some of the pictures have him in it, some includes Jongin, and there are also few with the three of them in one frame. Donning straight dark brown hair, the little girl looked so bright and cheerful. Her smiled was so wide with her small teeth lined up neatly between her lips. Her beloved robot doll could also be found hugging by her in almost every picture, and Kyungsoo couldn't help but giggle to himself over the adorableness.

Her name is Kim Yerim. Kyungsoo barely knew anything about her last year, and never in his life has the thought of having a little girl around crossed his mind. But fate allowed their roads to intersect during summer last year.

Kyungsoo still remembers it freshly in his mind. It during the train ride back to his office after meeting a client. The station where he was going to alight at was still quite a distance away, hence Kyungsoo was planning to sleep for a little while. Just then, he felt something land on his thigh, and to his surprise, it was a little girl's head lying on his thigh. She had fallen asleep while hugging a rather large sized robot figure. She was soundly asleep on Kyungsoo's lap, with her legs dangling a few inches above the floor. Little did the girl know how she startled the young man who was unable to move his legs around to be comfortable in his seat, even movements such as putting his phone back into his rucksack became really restricted.

“Oh my, Yerim!” a middle aged woman exclaimed, looking almost breathless with sweat drenching her dress shirt. “Excuse me, she's supposed to be in our group in the next compartment, but then she suddenly went missing and caused me to panic,” the middle aged woman approached Kyungsoo before bowing a few times. “I'm sorry for the inconvenience.”

Kyungsoo blinked, trying to digest the situation he was suddenly in, “Oh- no, It's...it's fine! I was just surprised, that's all,” Kyungsoo almost spoke in a booming loud voice he normally used until he remind himself that he had to tone down his volume or else the little girl would be startled awake. “Are you guys going to alight soon or...?”

The middle aged woman shook her head, “Well, actually three more stations,” she replied.

“Ah, great, then! That's where I'm going to alight too!”

Kyungsoo didn't have the heart to wake the little girl up, so he requested for her caretaker to let Yerim sleep a little more until closer to the stop that they have to alight. Mrs. Kang, as the woman introduced herself, had also decided to remain in the same compartment to wait for Yerim. During the journey, Kyungsoo and Mrs. Kang had a conversation which allowed Kyungsoo to understand that Mrs. Kang is a teacher in an orphanage. That day, the children were having a day out and they were on their way home. Yerim also belongs to the group of orphans, and is actually one of the youngest in the group. Both Kyungsoo and Mrs. Kang exchanged stories and had a good conversation. Unknowingly, Kyungsoo had ended up caressing Yerim's hair, softly and lovingly as if he had known the little girl all his life.

When the train master announced that the train was arriving at the station they were supposed to alight, there was a slight clench in Kyungsoo’s heart knowing that he and Yerim will have to separate. Yerim finally woke up by herself, rubbed her eyes before she blinked when she saw Kyungsoo and Mrs. Kang sitting side by side. Yerim yawned, but was still leaning comfortably against Kyungsoo.

“Let's go, Yerim, we have to go back to our home, don't we?” Mrs. Kang tried to persuade Yerim. Kyungsoo only grinned and decide to get up as he carried Yerim in his arms, telling Mrs. Kang that it's okay, he doesn’t mind to staying together for a little longer.

Eventually, they arrived at the station and Kyungsoo had to release Yerim. Yerim, who smiled at him and say “grlaklfhdsdnjk,” which translated as 'thank you' –this one because Mrs. Kang asked her to, before waved him goodbye, walking away with her group of children.

Kyungsoo remembered how it hurts to separate from the little girl. Flashbacks of that day kept appearing in his mind, which triggered one of his long lost dreams.

Kyungsoo also remembered how that night he voiced his thoughts to his husband, “What do you think about us adopting a child?” and how warm and joyful his heart was when he heard that Jongin has been thinking of the same thing.

Few weeks later, Kyungsoo took Jongin to orphanage where Yerim is, only to happily figured just how much his husband fall in love with that little girl, so much they wished they can take her home and make her family.

//

However, these days Kyungsoo started feeling unsure. He and Jongin already registered to adopt Yerim, but the process itself is really strict and complicated. Jongin and him really wanted Yerim to be their daughter, hence Kyungsoo isn’t intimidated by the application process. Both of them love the child dearly, to the point that some nights, they will spend their evening cuddle time imagining how things would be once Yerim lived with them.

But Kyungsoo, being the more pessimistic one, still had his fingers crossed anyway.

Kyungsoo jolts when the phone in his lap buzzing, the screen showing Jongin's name. He takes a deep breath before he slides the answer button to the right. Jongin told him this morning that he will visit the orphanage today because Mrs. Kang will announce if the couple is eligible to adopt Yerim or not.

“Honey!” Jongin yells. “Oh my goodness, guess what?! Guess what!?” Kyungsoo heart thumps loudly. He bites his lower lip to tone down his excitement, but he can feel Jongin bursting delightfully in the other line.

“Yerim will finally be our daughter! The application has been approved and starting from next week, it will be our probation period! Soo, you should have seen Yerim's face when I laughed like crazy while spinning her around!”

Kyungsoo couldn't stop grinning, his cheeks almost hurt. But he can't help it. Not after hearing this news. Not when all their imaginations and plans for Yerim are coming true.

//

As soon as Kyungsoo steps into their apartment, he saw Jongin smiling wide and brightly as his husband ran to him, hug and lift him in his arms. Kyungsoo giggles, then laughed when Jongin snuggles himself against the crook of his neck, tickling him. “I spun Yerim around like this when I was at the orphanage earlier, she looks like she really enjoyed it!” Jongin said. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes jokingly.

“Well she is a child, everything's fun for her. Now put me down, I'm heavy, aren’t I?” Kyungsoo pokes Jongin's nose.

Jongin scoffs, “Oh, did you just underestimate these guns, Mr. Do? Because I am certain that I can lift both you and Yerim easily!”

Kyungsoo giggles, “Oh, someone is getting cocky, now.”

“If you think so, maybe kiss me?” Jongin pouts his lips.

“Hmm, should I?” Kyungsoo taps his chin before finally landing a peck on Jongin's lips, only then, Jongin is willing to put him down. “Alright then, are you hungry?”

//

“Do you think we might have missed something though?” Kyungsoo nips the bottom of his pencil as he goes over the list he made again. He’s partially talking to himself and Jongin as well, who is doing dishes since Kyungsoo is in charge of cooking their dinner. Jongin turns off the tap for a minute to hear Kyungsoo clearly.

“Huh?”

“It would be nice to have everything set and ready, right? I want to make it perfect,” Kyungsoo said.

“Hmm, so far we have prepared her bedroom, we also painted the wall, purchase the bed and other necessary furnitures...Maybe draw some daisies, primroses or pasting wallpapers for her room?”

“Wallpaper...noted,” Kyungsoo scribbles. “What do you think about pre-school?”

Jongin turns towards Kyungsoo, “You sure? She's like, three! It's too early to think about that.”

Kyungsoo strikes through the 'school' part. He then nibbles his pencil again, “What else is ther- Oh, we have yet to pick the bedsheet set! I found some stuffs with Transformers print in online shop few days ago,” Kyungsoo jots down. “And then...”

“I couldn’t think of anything more,” Jongin shrugged. Kyungsoo tapped the table lightly as he tried to recall things that he came up with yesterday but isn’t written yet.

“Hmm, I guess you have to shave on a daily basis too, since your stubbles might tickle her when you kiss her. And then, fold your laundry properly too! As for myself, I should keep my knife collection away to an unreachable location.”

Jongin puts the last plate in the rack, “So, when are we going to do another round of shopping?”

“Hmm,” Kyungsoo leans back and folds his arms, “What about Thursday? Can you make it?”

“Hopefully. I’ll reconfirm again. Oh, we are going to visit Yerim on Wednesday, right?”

“Yes, we're still sticking to our usual schedule,” Kyungsoo sips the remaining coffee in his cup. He then puts the list into his binder and rearranges the documents inside. Jongin smiles softly at his husband. Kyungsoo has become even more beautiful in his eyes ever since they decided to have Yerim, even though the individual himself might be completely oblivious about it. Jongin reaches out his hand to caress Kyungsoo's hair gently, and the older turns and eyes at him questioningly.

“Let's go to sleep. I have an early appointment with a client tomorrow,” Jongin said.

“Take a shower with me first?”

“I already had one before you arrived earlier.”

“One more time pleaaase?”

Jongin then chuckles, stealing a light kiss from those plump lips, “Alright, alright. A quick one, okay?”

//

The clock reads 1 AM in the morning. Despite how tired he is after work, Kyungsoo remains wide awake, staring at the blank ceiling above as his mind wanders all over the place. Unlike Jongin who fell asleep as soon as they got onto the bed. It's just that Kyungsoo will always be in this state before something big happens. Something huge, something that potentially will cause a major change in his life.

Kyungsoo tried to close his eyes, but there was an image of Yerim behind his eyelids. Now that it is Tuesday already, the day when Yerim will live with them gets closer. Kyungsoo is absolutely happy, as well as slightly worried. No one can tell what might happen, how things would turn out and so his brain refuses to  stop imagining things –more of the negative ones. They are just small, ignorable thoughts. They will go away soon.

Unfortunately, they don’t.

Kyungsoo quickly shakes his head to clear his mind and pulls the blanket over his head as he snuggles closer to Jongin, listening to his husband's soft snore as Jongin unconsciously turns to his side to hold Kyungsoo in his arms.

//

“Khuerbifd! Iudedewha!” Yerim jumps into Kyungsoo's arms, smiling.

“What did she say?” Kyungsoo immediately turns towards Jongin and frowned.

“She's happy to see us,” Jongin reaches out to caress Yerim's hair, his thumb brushed over the pin on the side.

“It's so unfair that I'm always behind in your conversation,” Kyungsoo pouts. Jongin pokes his cheek.

“You will eventually understand,” Jongin assures. Yerim then pointed at a water fountain near the front gate.

“Yerim, do you wanna go there?” Kyungsoo asks. The little girl quickly nodded, “I'll accompany her for now, you go to Mrs. Kang. I'll catch up later.”

Yerim waves her hand cheerfully at Jongin who waved back, with a little smile on his face.

Jongin walks along the corridor to Mrs. Kang's room, seeing children running around and laughing. The corridor has huge window that overlooks the outside, allowing Jongin to be able to see Kyungsoo with Yerim in his arms. Both of them are smiling with Yerim hugging Kyungsoo tightly. Kyungsoo looks so comfortable and glowing, and Jongin thinks this is another side of Kyungsoo that makes him beautiful.

“Please have a seat,” Mrs. Kang smiles as soon as Jongin enters her room. She clipped some of the documents and hands it to Jongin, “So these documents has been approved. If things go smoothly, you can bring Yerim home by the end of this week, most likely this Friday,” Mrs. Kang explains as Jongin scan through the papers.

“Good to hear that,” Jongin glances up at her and grinned before turning his gaze towards the paper again.

Jongin didn't realize that Mrs. Kang has been observing him, “So, how's Mr. Do?”

“Hm? Oh, he's great.”

Mrs. Kang leans forward with her hands folded on top of the desk, “You seem a bit uneasy,” she teased.

Jongin chuckled as he hands the documents back, “Ah yes. Quite nervous, I guess.”

“It's normal. After all, you guys are going to live a completely different life after this.”

“Well, I'm just a bit worried, Mrs. Kang...you see, thinking about...if everything is going to be alright for Yerim? Can we really make her happy?”

“Have you talked this over with Mr. Do?”

Jongin bites his lips, “Honestly, I felt a little embarrassed to talk about this to him,” he scratches his temple. “Kyungsoo is always so independent, I wished that I am at least half as confident as him when it comes to being tough,” Jongin chuckles and sighs. “Ah, sorry for telling you this,” Jongin added.

“Ooh, no, it's all right,” Mrs. Kang says, “I'm happy that you are willing to open up to me.”

The two then proceeds on, walking towards the fountain where Kyungsoo and Yerim were situated. Mrs Kang smiles at the sight of Kyungsoo playing with Yerim, splashing water with her at the fountain.

When the time for the couple to leave arrives, Yerim whines cutely, unwilling to be separated from her soon to be fathers. She asks for a smooch and pat on her head, barely wanted to let go of Kyungsoo's legs after. But after being convinced that she would meet them again really soon, Yerim finally lets them leave –despite sobbing a little as she waved her hands at them.

//

The day after, Jongin and Kyungsoo try put some finishing touches for Yerim's bedroom. Kyungsoo bought some paint on his way back after office, allowing Jongin to paint the walls of her room despite the long day at work, the couple didn’t feel the tiredness at all. Rather, the anticipation actually manages to recharge them miraculously. Upon finishing the dinner and washing the dishes, Jongin went straight to Yerim's bedroom and starts painting. Daisies and primroses are drawn on the walls and filled in with colours by Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo glances at Jongin's drawing, “Are daisies supposed to looked like that?” he asks teasingly, playful grin planted on his face. Jongin tilted his head as he observes his own work.

“Well, kiss me if I'm wrong, but daisies are indeed supposed to look this way,” Jongin turns his head at Kyungsoo and smirks. Kyungsoo then leans over to Jongin and kissed his cheek.

“You're not wrong but I wanted an excuse to kiss you!” Kyungsoo laughs. Jongin then perks up when he remembered something he forgot to tell the other man yesterday.

“Honey, I forgot to tell you but Yerim will most likely will be arriving this Friday instead of Monday next week.

Kyungsoo pauses and stares at Jongin, “O-oh, that's good to hear,” he stuttered. “Sooner will be better I guess, I can't wait to welcome her in this house,” he smiled reassuringly –little did Jongin knows that smile was meant for Kyungsoo himself, his focus quickly turns at his work again. Jongin watches him for few seconds before he continues on his drawing.

//

The sound of water running from the tap filled the bathroom. Kyungsoo scoops a handful and splashes it onto his face, before wiping them off. He looks into the mirror and inhaled deeply, slapping both sides of his face. Tomorrow is the big day. It is rather earlier than expected, even though it isn’t that far from the original date. Kyungsoo has to admit that the moment he heard that the application will be processed earlier, his heart starts to beat faster. He fully knows he is ready, yet at the same time, self-doubt screams through his brain about so many what ifs that is slowly diminishing his confidence.

He shakes his head and quickly brushes his teeth before going to bed.

//   

Today was quite an exhausting day, just a little bit though, but still nothing Kyungsoo cannot handle. He stares at the dark, blank ceiling and recalls all the things he's done today. There were many things going through his mind, stopping him from falling asleep, unlike Jongin who is already snoring softly beside him, deeply asleep. Kyungsoo tried shifts his position turning from right to left, untucking himself from the blanket, rearranging his pillows but his eyes still remain wide open. The clock chimed twice already, and Kyungsoo is still very much awake.

Kyungsoo cannot help but allow his mind to wander around, drowning himself in baseless thoughts and imaginations. Kyungsoo clenches his blanket, forces his mind to think about happy things but his brain refuses to let go of Yerim. Their unplanned yet fated first meeting and it triggered Kyungsoo's long and almost forgotten consideration about adopting a child. It all happened just like that. The memories come rushing in his mind like a fast-forwarded player.

It strikes him all of sudden; was he rushing things? Is it too soon for him? Is it too soon for their relationship? Is it too early for Yerim? Should they have waited a little longer? Are they even ready to become parents? Can they protect Yerim from any harm? Would they be able to raised her properly, nurture her to become a loving yet strong individual? All those questions floods through Kyungsoo's head, almost choking him breathless and pushing him into the edge.

Kyungsoo falls deep into the despair he created on his own, allowing his emotions to engulf him.  He sobs, even though he's aware how stupid it is to worry over things that cannot be predicted, but Kyungsoo cries anyway.

“Kyungsoo?” Jongin shifts from his sleeping position, immediately sitting up the moment he notice that something is off, “Kyungsoo? Are you crying?” Jongin gently pulls Kyungsoo’s hand which been covering his face to muffled his own sobs, but his husband resisted. “Hey, it's okay,” Jongin shifts himself closer so that they are facing each other. “May I? May I see your face?”

The other man finally let his hands down, showing Jongin his puffy face and reddened eyes. “What's wrong?” Jongin leans in, peppering kisses all over Kyungsoo's face, “Do you mind talking to me about it?” he kisses Kyungsoo's knuckles before leaning back.

Kyungsoo wipes his face slightly, “It's just...I've been thinking...” Kyungsoo inhales while Jongin patiently waits, “Yerim...am I even ready? Can I...can I be a good father to her? Did I rushed things? Yerim is...she has her own life, Jongin. I am afraid if I can’t not meet my own expectations, if things won't go well, what if I am not good enough a father for her...what if-” warm hands then cups Kyungsoo's face, pulling him in gently towards Jongin's face. He sees Jongin smile softly.

“It's okay,” Jongin says lowly, almost inaudible. “You're not the only one feeling this way, Kyungsoo. I do too. It's okay.”

They stared at each other,a comfortable silence going through for a moment before Jongin speaks up again. “Don't think so lowly of yourself. You are so capable, my love. You always come through whenever you put your mind and sincerity into doing it. Oh, don't tell me you're not, I have proof!” Jongin grins and pokes Kyungsoo's nose, makes the later smile with tears and snot still on his face.

“I was afraid too –well, I still am. But then again, I know I have you,” Jongin strokes Kyungsoo's cheek. “And I, I will be here when you are afraid. It's probably still ten years too early for me to say this, but please depend on me,” Jongin chuckles.

Kyungsoo looks down onto his lap, still cannot find anything to say, trying to convince himself that what Jongin said is the truth. “You will be a great dad. I am not a fortune teller, you see, but one day you will have Yerim tells you how proud she is that you are her dad!” Now Kyungsoo laughs and pinches Jongin's side playfully.

“Stop being silly,” Kyungsoo wipes the remaining tears at corner of his eyes.

“It's worth being silly if that means I can make you laugh,” Jongin grins widely, as wide as his mouth allows.

Kyungsoo feels like a weight has been lifted off his chest. Not completely gone, but it sure does feel lighter than before. When he finally calms down, they fall asleep snuggling close to each other. Jongin caresses Kyungsoo's hair slowly even though he himself was already dozing off, but he knows better to get Kyungsoo relaxed first.

“Today will be the day,” Jongin murmurs, “Shall we make a wish?” Jongin glances down at Kyungsoo who's snuggling in his chest.

“What kind of wish?”

“That all the fears we face from today onwards, all the uneasiness we are feeling right now and in the near future would one day become nothing. One day we are going to think –oh, how silly of us to ever felt that way.”

Kyungsoo's fingers fiddle with Jongin's. He repeats those sentence in his mind and smiled. “Yes, definitely...” he mumbles, before finally falling asleep.

“Good night, my love,” Jongin kisses his husband's forehead before drifting off to dreamland.

//

Early in the morning, while having their breakfast, the couple receives the final confirmation from Mrs. Kang that all the documents have been approved and that they can bring Yerim home today. Jongin mimics Kyungsoo’s smile, able to tell that this husband is genuinely happy. However, the hint of uneasiness still bothers Kyungsoo albeit slightly.

“I've been wondering if we should split up later. You pick Yerim up at the orphanage meanwhile I will do some groceries shopping,” Kyungsoo munches on his egg.

“Wouldn't that be troublesome? What about we make a reservation and eat outside instead?” Jongin suggested while his hands seem to be busy with something on his lap.

Kyungsoo shakes his head, “No, I want to welcome her in this house –hey, what you've been doing, there, though?”

Jongin then reveals a video camera that Kyungsoo had bought for him last year as their anniversary gift. It was initially meant to record their daily activities, but it turns out they don't have much time to even explore the electronic device. Jongin then moves to sit beside Kyungsoo, installing a mini tripod to place the camera on. “Hm? What's this?”

“Let's record a video message for Yerim, we'll keep this and let her watch once she turns...fifteen?” Jongin grins. He then presses the record button, making sure that it is recording before waving his hand in front of the camera to start the video.

“Hello, Yerim. This is us. Your dads!” Jongin greets. “How are you, our little tiger? I wonder how old are you the moment you watch this video. Anyway, today is a big day! Guess what?”

“Today marks the first day you will be living with us as our daughter! Currently, you are three years old,” Kyungsoo finally joins in. He glances at Jongin and inhales, “We are excited and absolutely nervous at the same time. It feels like...” Kyungsoo gestures his hands.

“Like waiting for the latest comic issue?” Jongin cuts in. Kyungsoo chuckles and pinches his husband's cheek.

“No, don't listen to him, sweetheart, he's a dork!”

“He loves me nevertheless~!”

“Stop you, or else I'm going to forget the things I want to say!” Kyungsoo nags. Jongin then pouts and circles his arms around Kyungsoo's waist.

Kyungsoo then shut his eyes for a second and click his finger, “Ah! It's almost feels like going to work for the very first time!” Jongin softly glances at his husband, stroking Kyungsoo's back as the latter resumes his talk. “The fear of being unable to do well, that we will not be able to make things work, that we will never know what happens in the future...but Yerim, I do wish that one day you will tell me, 'oh dad, how silly you were back then!' because we eventually made it work and that you are happy and loved.”

“We love you Yerim, we love you, we love you, we lo-” Jongin chuckles when Kyungsoo muffles his mouth for repeating the statement. “See you in several hours, and see you in another twenty years, maybe when you’re watching this video again,” Jongin try to let go off Kyungsoo hands as he laughed.

“If you find your dad,” Kyungsoo points at Jongin before he adds, “Being too embarrassing, mind that I will be able to grant your wish of burning this memory card.” Jongin then grabs Kyungsoo's waist and starts tickling him until they no longer visible in the screen. Their warm laughter filled the rest of the recording, until a hand reaches out to switch the camera off.

//

It was late afternoon when Jongin arrives at the orphanage, waiting alone as he watches the children run around and play with their fellow friends from the window. This felt familiar, because months ago, he was here with Kyungsoo, waiting expectantly to see a certain kid named Yerim, a child that had caught Kyungsoo's heart in the train, leading him to all these life-changing decisions they have been doing.

Jongin clenches his knees, shuts his eyes for a moment before he straightening his back. This is it, the D-day, there is no turning back, and this is a decision they will never regret, ever. From now onwards, everything will change but they will manage. They are capable, even more because he and Kyungsoo are together.

The door clicks and swings open, revealing Yerim alongside Mrs. Kang. Yerim is wearing the clothes Jongin picked out for her not too long ago; a blue frilly dress with white socks and yellow ribbon on her hair while hugging  her bumblebee figurine. As soon as Yerim notices Jongin's presence in the room, she run into his arms and babbles, with a cheerful smile on her face.

“Here are her personal stuff, Mr. Kim,” Mrs. Kang hands Jongin a bagpack.

“Thank you so much, once again, Mrs. Kang,” Jongin shakes her hand. Yerim then reaches out to Mrs. Kang while still in Jongin's hold.

“Euqduehdbkd? Uduybuyebu?”

Mrs. Kang chuckles and shakes her hand slightly, “No, cupcake, I am not going to come along with you this time. But of course we can see each other again, okay? I'm going to visit you from time to time, you are welcome to come visit me and your friends here, too,” she smiles softly as she caress Yerim's cheek. Yerim pouts and then she nodded after seemingly grasping what Mrs. Kang told her.

“Okay then, shall we go now? Your dad is waiting,” Jongin said. He then bids  goodbye to Mrs. Kang before he walks out from the building, hailing a cab to go home with Yerim.

Their home.

//

Yerim tiptoes to reach the doorknob after Jongin instructs her to do so, her small hand holding on to Jongin's hand as she pulls her dad in to their rather dimmed house. Kyungsoo must have turn off the lights on purpose, Jongin thinks. It was true, the moment they stepped in the living room, the lights are turned on, revealing the decorations Kyungsoo has prepared. ' _ Welcome Home Yerim _ ', even though the kid has yet to be able to read, Kyungsoo wrote it anyway.

The little girl blinks, trying to digest what happened, and as soon as she spots Kyungsoo in the room, Yerim run into him, “Ieudheiw!”

“Welcome home, sweetheart,” Kyungsoo strokes Yerim's hair gently, “Lookie here,” Kyungsoo lifted Yerim to show her what's on the dining table, “Your favorite cake, chicken wings, pasta and ice cream. Oh wait, you gotta wash your hands first!” he carries Yerim to the washstand.

“Optimus,” both Jongin hears a voice among the noise of water running. Kyungsoo turned at Jongin who shrugged, confirmed that it was none of their's voice. Surprised that of all things she was blabbering about, Yerim can somehow pronounce that word clearly enough. It might be her first word, even.

“Optimus,” Yerim speaks once again, this time pointing at Jongin.

Jongin frowns, “Uuh, could it be that was her nickname for us?” he guesses.

“Wait, if you are Optimus, then what am I?”

Both daddies are completely clueless, so they just shrug it off and continue to their dining table. Today is their very first time having dinner with three people, and even though Yerim is still a child, she made the atmosphere completely different with her laugh, her babble and all the lovely small things she did. She's still messy when she eats, and Kyungsoo has to tear the chicken first for Yerim so that she can eat them easily.

When the bed time comes, it turns out Yerim does not want to sleep on her own. Apparently she is used to sleep with her friends back in the orphanage, and since Yerim is a three years old, her daddies let her sleep between them on the double bed.

“Megatron,” this time Yerim points at Kyungsoo and pat the empty space beside her, asking Kyungsoo to sleep on that side. Jongin chuckls.

“Alright then, so I'm Megatron,” Kyungsoo climbs into bed and tucks himself in the blanket, “Don't snore,” Kyungsoo snickers at Jongin who then put his index finger on his lips, since Yerim looks about to fall asleep already.

Yerim couldn't really speak her mind, not right now. But she felt a very comforting warmth surrounding her. Something different than the orphanage, something her mind and heart been longing for unknowingly. She curls comfortably between her daddies before she drifting into a sweet dream.

//

The weather starts to get warmer with flowers buds peeking out of the bushes. Everyone has to prepare for the season change, and for some, spring is the beginning of a new life. Someone might have just started their new job, someone might be enjoying their time after graduation, and some –Yerim falls into this category- might prepared for their entrance to college.

“Yerim, have you finished sorting your stuff? If so, pack them into the luggage,” Yerim can heard Megatron's voice calling her out from the downstairs. “Not yet,” she yells back as she arranges her books and clothes, picking out the ones she should bring to dorm. Gorilla, her Alaskan Malamute, watches her from the top of the bed and wagging his tail, wanting to steal her stuffs that scattered all over the floor and probably wanting to take a few of them to bury them in his secret hole where all the keys, stationaries and tennis ball are hidden, but Yerim keeps telling him to stay away.

She finally turned nineteen, and is going to move out from her parents' home to live in the college dorm. It was truly a big step for her and her daddies to conquer after she received a congratulation mail telling them about her acceptance into the college which also means that she has to move away from her parents. Yerim thinks Megatron and Optimus didn't really know how hard for her too, to move away from her pillars of support. But since she’s given the opportunity to study and move one step closer to her dream, there is no way she will passed up this opportunity. It’s not as if her daddies are going to stop her anyways. They’re always fully supportive of what she does.

Yerim smiles, looking at her figurines collection as well as her pictures with her dads and friends. She will definitely miss them a lot.

She was moving some small items from her desk, when something fell onto the wooden floor. A memory card she was sure she never seen before with a handwritten label 'Yerim'. However, Yerim never recalled having something like that. Besides, the handwriting looks like it was written by Optimus. She decides to not take risk of losing any important data and goes to her laptop to check the memory card's content. Gorilla jumps down from the bed and sits beside her, curious about what her owner is doing.

There’s a video file in the memory card apparently. She presses play, and then images of the younger version of Optimus and Megatron came into the screen, waving their hand at the camera. Yerim wonder what year this was recorded in.

_ “Hello Yerim, this is us, your dads.” _

_ “How are you, our little tiger?” _

Yerim almost teared up, until she heard Optimus calling her from outside the door, “Yerim, let's have lunch first, Megatron already threatened to confiscate your lunch and feed them to Gorilla if you're not going to come downstairs right this instant,” Upon hearing his name, Gorilla perks up immediately, because he is so familiar with the word 'meal' or 'treat', so he trots out of Yerim's room and follows Jongin to the kitchen.

“A-ah, okay, wait!” Yerim hurriedly stops the video, pulling the memory card out and kept it in her pencil case. “I'm comiiiing~”

Why wasn’t she surprised that her two dorky daddies actually filmed such a thing when they were younger. The video camera was always out and filming every single step of her life. Of course they would film something before she came into their life. Yerim decided that she will be watching it away from those two dorks that she loves so much and maybe come back and tease them about during one of their birthdays, just so that she can embarrass them once more.

//


End file.
